Time To Breath
by Kindred01
Summary: <html><head></head>Short, Sweet and Sad... Stiles goes to find Derek to talk about something they both lost.</html>


Stiles walked into the loft, he saw Derek sat on the sofa reading a book the teen closed the door and walked more into the living space. The wolf looked up at the teen and just looked at him for a moment before marking his page and placed the book on the coffee tabled before standing up and walked over to the teen. "I think we need to talk." Stiles said,

"Coffee?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded and walked over the kitchen counter.

He watched the wolf make the coffee and decide to speak "I'm sorry I never spoke to you about this but with Kate, The Dead Pool and then Peter and Kate I never had time to even grieve or let it sink in until a couple of days ago." Stiles said as he watched the cup of coffee pushed in front of him. Stiles smiled at the creamy brown liquid

"When did you find you?" Derek asked as he watched the teen take a sip of his drink, Stiles looked at him for a moment before speaking

"A couple of days before we went to Mexico." Stiles sighed as he pulled something out of his bag "Found this on line and I just brought it silly I know but I couldn't help." He said with a sad smile. Derek reached across and gently took the soft white onesies with word pup crossed it

"It's perfect Stiles." The wolf tells him softly.

They moved to the sofa now as the sun started to set letting the floor become a blasé in reds and oranges. "How long have you know?" Stiles asked as he laid resting his head against Derek's chest as he sat in between the wolf's legs

"I knew the moment I saw you in Mexico, but because I didn't know you I thought it was Scott's." Stiles scoffed and closed his eyes as he let Derek ran his hands though his hair "I could smell the pregnancy and the fact you lost it." Derek whispered, Stiles open his eyes and looked at a spot across the room where there was a pile of books there

"I felt it. I know I was only a couple of weeks along but I could swear I could feel him or her there in there. Deaton say it was because of my spark I could feel them." Derek pulled his arms around him and held him close as he felt the teen shiver "The hunters took me out the room and beat me, I did try to protect my stomach but they held me out."

"Shhh." Derek whispered as he rubbed Stiles flat stomach

"It's not your fault Stiles and I will talk to Chris about the hunters."

They ended up in Derek's bed where they had slowly and gentle love making with each other before they laid down cuddling each other "How does a werewolf grieve when they lose a pup?" Stiles asked as Derek rubbed Stiles stomach again as they waited for Derek's knot to go down

"It depends on the wolf. You can do a Peter some wolves believe if they have another pup quickly it will be the same one that die or you can do what my mum did when she lost a pup." Stiles turned to look at him with slightly tired eyes

"What did she do?"

"Well when I was about 6 she lost a pup and what she did was have a grave made up for him and we would every year one the day mum found about the pup we would celebrate the short like he had." Stiles was quiet for a moment as he felt Derek's thumb rub his thumb on his stomach

"I like that idea, but I want my dad to know." Derek smiled and kissed his neck

"Of course we will tell him, we will tell the whole pack and we will celebrate out pup."

5 years later…

Stiles walked down the path with Derek, their 3 year old was sat on Derek's shoulders looking at the butterflies above her head giggling, and John walked closely behind them with another three old pup that was a furry little pup that liked to cuddle into grappa "I thought Scott's coming?" John asked

"He is he's bring the car up with the food, I just thought the pups could do with some fresh air." Stiles said

"Beutflies!" The little girl squealed happily as she pulled Derek's hair

"Awo Abigail don't pull." Derek asked as he looked up to see her grinning face.

They reached the spot where they placed the stone for their lost pup, Derek put Abigail down and let her run to the stone in front of the three year old leaned down and kissed the stone "Hi Sunny." She said as her twin appeared next to her back in his human for and did the same thing

"Jack come and put some clothes on." Stiles called out as they walked up to the cabin they had built so they could spend more than a day there. Both little children came running back smiled up at Stiles

"Mama can we eare uncle Cott." Stiles chuckled at Jack speech but nodded

"Of course but don't bite his clothes." Stiles warned the pups.

Derek took Stiles hand and pulled him up to the small stone, the wolf held his mate and kissed his neck as he warped his arms around him "Sunny." Stiles said with a sad sigh "I bet he would have been as lively as our two monsters."

"Of course he would have." Derek whispered "Just remember our special up will always be with us." Stiles smiled and closed his eyes letting Derek's warm soak though him

"Thank you for give me two beautiful pups Derek."

"I should be thanking you, for being my mate for sticking with me when I know I don't use my words much and for blessing me with cubs." Stiles sighed still with his eyes clothes, listening to Derek's heart beats when he heard screams as Scott was knocked over by two wolf pups.

"STILES!"


End file.
